Talk:Mituna Captor
Sprite How did this person get the sprite pixels?! 21:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :I suspect hack:ng the flash. Huss sa:d that all the resources were already there. :~anzkji | chat? 22:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, they were going around on Tumblr too. I'm just glad the talk sprites haven't been spoiled. 22:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::It isn't really a flash, rather a HTML5 so all the content exists individually online, it wasn't so much as hacking as it was going through a list of assets. The Light6 (talk) 00:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::They're fake. If it existed it would be here. You can check if the other ones are real, just replace mituna with their names. Want proof that that is where the actual real sprites are? Here's kankri's. Put two and two together. Trolling. Appleobsessed1 (talk) 00:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually the programmer of the game (and he has been the programmer of various walkarounds since as early as Act 2) released the assets on a different site for people to go through, the new sprites were there, I'll guess Hussie hadn't uploaded them to mspa yet since they weren't needed. However I think I heard the programmer took them down where he was hosting them so w/e. We really don't need them until they are actually used. The Light6 (talk) 07:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) First appearance link the first appearance seems to be wrong It takes you to Meenahs explanation of what happened where you see Damara, but definitely no Mituna. Not in the text or picture. 03:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah the link should go to the page before that, fixed. The Light6 (talk) 03:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Heir of Doom (?) Assuming that Hussie isnt going to overlap any titles, and I think the only titles we dont know belong to Nitram, Zahhak, and Mituna. Stating this, that means Mituna gets Heir. Zahhazk wont get it because it overlaps with Equius, and Nitram wont get it because it overlaps with John. So basically from that we can assume that Nitram is the Rogue of Breath and Zahhak is the Page of Void. You forget we also do not know Kurloz's title. Rabbeseking (talk) 22:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :This really isn't the place to discuss it but for the record Mituna and Kurloz could, at the moment, be: the Rogue, Heir, Page or Prince. :Nitram could be the Rogue or the Prince. :And Zahhak could be the Page or the Prince. :- The Light6 (talk) 01:13, September 24, 2012 (UTC) God tier / order of entry / age Are his god tier status, entry first in the chain, and age of 9 sweeps as stated in the Trivia section confirmed anywhere in the minigame? 15:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :God tier status and age confirmed, the fact that he is an Heir implies that he entered first 16:17, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't recall his god tier status being confirmed, nor his age, and I fail to see how being the Heir implies he entered first, Equius entered 4th. The Light6 (talk) 16:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I was misinformed on the other points. But Equius entered first for his "team", I'm not sure of that's relevant though. 16:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::IIRC only Karkat, Aradia and Terezi's ages have been officially confirmed, and the rest are just guesses based on established patterns. But, IMO, discussions about how we should handle ages in infoboxes should be handled in a more central location, such as Talk:Pre-Scratch Trolls. As for whether Mituna's hiding Schrodinger's secret doom tiger in his spacesuit, when Meenah asked, it seemed that he wasn't sure. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 23:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Timing of burnout incident? Where exactly does it say that the mysterious incident where Mituna short-circuited himself (or *some* villainous purple troll got him - ahem) took place before the game, rather than during? This is stated at the top of the article but I can't find a reference for it in canon. 11:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :No comment is given about the timing whatsoever, but that Kurloz was with him would imply it was during the game. Meenah also notes "yea i always wondered what happened there" which means she knows of the incident which also is more likely during the game than before it. I'll remove the claim from the article Mituna Pixels So Mituna's pixels from ministrife can be found here: http://feastings.tumblr.com/post/34955073709/mituna-pixels I was wondering, should I add any of them to the page? I myself really wanted to see the one of him without his helmet and I think I;ve seen some god tier pixels added to some pages, so should I add it? Bessonitsa (talk) 12:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I got no reply so I've added the god tier and Mituna without his helmet pixels for now, if they're a problem feel free to remove them or move them around etc Bessonitsa (talk) 14:38, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I never responded because though I'm personally opposed to it, a) I was waiting for others' opinions and b) I didn't have a concrete enough reason against it. As far as I'm aware, I think the only Ministrife sprite we're currently using is a Mage template, and only because it's the only reference for that Class' outfit that we have. Also, please make filenames less generic in the future. 22:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Typing quirk.. Hello there, everyone. I have something to ask out of boredom. Ahem, uh. Does Mituna's typing quirk count as leetspeak? Master Coda (talk) 13:55, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Extremely. It's hardly even a question. 22:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Tumblr All the A1 trolls are based off tumblr. So what part of tumblr is our dual personalitied brain damaged friend? The2ndplayer (talk) 20:22, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Mituna is the odd one out, he is not based off Tumblr, but rather 4chan. - The Light6 (talk) 01:36, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, for some reason the page for Mituna Captorr (And possibly other characters as well) got deleted, the page is still there but everything in it is gone and is replaced with a random advertisement, is this page under maintanance or did someone decide to delete the page to be a jerk? Someone please fix it. 05:49, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ObsidianSolano